


100 Ways To Say “I Love You” (not really 100, actually)

by winterlover



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a Killjoys-universe, love in these drabbles is romantic love, brotherly love, friendship and love of family. In addition to not letting the characters directly say “I love you”, I also tried to avoid to incorporate the words of the “title” into the drabbles. Sometimes the “titles” are interpreted very widely which is necessary when the story is set in a post apocalyptic world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”

**Author's Note:**

> I came across this [writing challenge](https://www.quotev.com/story/6755978/100-ways-to-say-I-love-you-writing-challenge) and felt inspired to write some drabbles. 
> 
> I will never make it to write for all 100, so I'll start posting and maybe add some more chapters to this work in the future.

When the car swerves from the sandy road track into the bumpy desert plain for the second time, Poison leans over from the backseat where he had been lying. “You’re trying to kill us? Falling asleep?"

Ghoul shakes his head and rubs his eyes. “I’m okay.”

“Stop the fucking car!”

“I’m fine.”

“That’s what you think! One more time nodding off and you wreck the car so that we’re stranded here.” Or worse. Poison tumbles when the car stops.

Ghoul would never admit it, but his smile is thankful when he leaves the driver’s seat and climbs to the back.

 


	2. “No, no, it’s my treat.”

Kobra looks at the shiny new gun. “Where did you find that?” Pete - he hasn’t chosen his desert-name yet, he’s such a newbie it’s almost charming - grins.  
  
“How much?” Kobra asks warily. He probably won’t be able to afford it, even though he really needs a new gun since his old one was damaged in the fire last month.  
  
“You can have it.” Kobra must look disbelieving. “No, really, for free. I have another one.”  
  
Pete is smiling and this is even more charming, but the desert isn’t about charm, it’s about business. But maybe it’s also about friendship.

 


	3. “Come here. Let me fix it.”

“Fuck! Fuck!” Ghoul throws the inductor to the ground. It bounces once and rolls away. “Fuck, fuck, fuck! Fuck!” Ghoul lets his head hang. He only realizes he’s not alone when he sees the copper coil again, on Kobra’s palm.

"What’s the matter?” Kobra carefully puts the inductor on the table.

Ghoul sighs. “Why does everything Jet tells me about fixing radios sound so logical and easy, but when I try to do it myself, it’s never working? Can you help?”

“You need more than just help to rebuild this fucking thing,” Kobra grins and sits down. “Give it to me!” 

 


	4. “It reminded me of you.”

Show Pony skates into the garage and stops right in front of Doctor Death Defying. “I listened to the radio show while we were on the road,” Pony says, “and for the first ten or so plays I liked that Fall Out Boy song a lot. It’s my favourite after all. But after the next ten times, it got a bit on my nerves.”

The Doctor laughs. He starts the record, and Patrick Stump begins to sing again. “I always imagined your blissed- out face, and how you shake your lovely butt to the beat. Like right now, actually”, he grins.

 


	5. “Have a good day at work.”

They usually don’t kiss in front of the others. But it’s Ghoul’s turn to stay with the girl today. He’d agreed just before the radio message came in, and no one will swap places with him. They’re all too excited about the news of a broken-down food truck with only a few dracs guarding it. They’re closest, there won’t be any competition from other gangs for some time. It’s rare that a task seems so easy.

He gives Poison a big smack on the cheek. “Bring back a present for me and the girl, honey.”

Grinning, Poison gives him the finger.

 


	6. “I saved a piece for you.”

“What’s this?” Poison looks at the brown, shriveled little thing that the girl just pushed over on the table to him. He pokes it with his finger, but it doesn’t give.

“We got an apple last week and I wanted to share it with you,” the girl beams at him. “You didn’t come back that day, so Pony made me eat it while it was still fresh. But I kept a wedge for you, because you shared your last apple with me, too.”

Poison puts the piece in his mouth, chews and grins. “Thank you! Best apple I ever had.”

 


	7. “You can have half.”

Kobra’s never talking to that asshole again! How can he say Kobra’s not shooting well enough to join them! Despite his name, he’s not a kid anymore!

Poison’s never talking to that fucker again! How could he think that Poison would let him join them for that dangerous mission! Two people were needed, so it was Ghoul and Poison. No time for discussion!

But when Jet puts a can of soda between them, Poison takes a sip and gently shoves it over the table to Kobra, because even being furious about him doesn’t mean he won’t share with his brother.

 


	8. “Can I have this dance?”

Since they decided to check out the backroom where Pete’s band is playing, Ghoul couldn’t sit still anymore. He was bouncing on the seat next to Poison for the whole hour it took to drive there.

Now that the first band has started their set, he grabs Poison’s hand and pulls him into the pit. Poison lets Ghoul lead them right into the middle where it’s fullest and hottest and sweatiest and no one gives a fuck about the end of the world.

Ghoul doesn’t let go of Poison’s hand, and they jump and scream and grin at each other.

 


	9. “I’ll wait.”

“When I said I’m gay above the waist, I always thought I was joking,” Pete says. “But it might be the truth.” He turns in Kobra’s arms so that his soft cock slips out of his grip. “I want to, but –“ He curls into himself, turns away. But Kobra won’t have that.

“It takes time until the damn pills wear off.” Kobra says. “You’ve not been outside long enough.” He pulls Pete closer. “We’ll try again. There are other things we can do in the meantime.” He gently kisses Pete. “How fortunate that I’m also gay above the waist.”

 


	10. “One more chapter.”

“No, no, no, you will not die here, not now! It’s not over, we are not finished! There’s still so much to do, so many dracs to fight. I haven’t told you yet that I lo- “

Poison looks up when he hears tires screech. Thank fuck it’s the TransAm. His call for help was finally heard. He doesn’t let go of Ghoul until Kobra and Jet are on their knees next to him and gently examine the wounds on Ghoul’s back.

“He lost a lot of blood,” Jet states, “But the doc is five minutes away, best luck ever.”

 


	11. “Don’t worry about me.”

Kobra’s eyes are big and anxious.

“You heard the doc, I’ll live.” Ghoul wants to believe it as much as he wants to be unconscious. Unfortunately the pain is too much for him to be able to sleep, but not enough to numb his brain. Usually, when he has a cold, he tells everyone that he’s dying. He demands cuddles and a blanket and hot tea. Even when he knows that no one can get tea nowadays. But he mustn’t show how he suffers now, they shouldn’t worry.

Kobra turns to Poison and whispers: “He’s not complaining, that scares me.”

 


	12. “It looks good on you.”

When Ghoul is finally allowed to remove the bandages, he grabs Poison’s arm and drags him back. “We don’t have the mirror anymore. You have to tell me how I look. Scars are the new tattoos now, I guess.”

Poison traces the freshly healed cuts on Ghoul’s back with his finger. It pains him to see the still angry- red lines. They remind him of how he felt when the dracs shot and he saw Ghoul fall, when he had to wait for hours in the desert until help arrived.

“They don’t cut through any of your tattoos, they look brilliant!”

 


	13. “That’s okay, I bought two.”

“Oops! Dropped it.”

Pete only had the new magazine in his hands for a minute and already the wind has blown it into the fire. Pete pulls a few scorched pages from the flames, but they’re unreadable, so he throws them back in.

Kobra Kid isn’t someone who shouts or screams, but he holds grudges. He’s still very angry at Korse for kidnapping the girl, but also still a little bit cross with his brother for destroying his favourite toy car ages ago.

So he’s astounded by himself for just shrugging now and saying: “We’ll read the second one together then.”

 


	14. “After you.”

He’s been so close for minutes, but Ghoul’s not. Yet.

“You can come,” Ghoul pants, “You can finger me after, I love that, too.”

But, no, Poison can’t come yet. He wants to see Ghoul’s face when he’s nearly there, hear the little whimpers he makes just before he spills, needs to listen to him moan while he’s being fucked through his orgasm.

They almost never have the opportunity. Today’s perfect. They’re alone, the mattress is soft, he wants this to be perfect as well.

“You first!” he whispers and thrusts in hard.

And there it is: the first whimper.

 


	15. “You don’t have to say anything.”

Pete tells stories about an underground scene in Battery City. He says there are bands and artists and talks about resistance.

Poison listens quietly. He wasn't aware of likeminded people in his former life at all. He was a kid before Korse's takeover, and when he grew up, he took the pills and went to work. His revolution started in his own head. His life began in the desert, when he was born a Killjoy.

He looks up and directly into Ghoul’s eyes. ‘I know how you feel,’ he reads, ‘Maybe the sign of change is a glimpse of hope.’

 


	16. “Happy birthday.”

“Mikey! Mikey, wake up.” He hears Poison quietly humming the tune that he’d been singing on that date every year since Mikey remembers. Mikey. In the desert you don’t tell anyone your real name, or your date of birth. It’s only for the ones to know who remember it from before.

“Open your eyes, sleepyhead, and take a look at your present!”

Mikey’s smile falters when he sees what’s in front of him: a can.

“Read the label!”

Dark chocolate sponge - “Cake! Wow, cake in a fucking can!”

Poison’s grin is wide. “Next year you’ll get the can opener.”

 


	17. “I love you.”

“If I knew that feeling, I’d say, that’s a romantic sunset.”

They’re sitting next to each other on the roof, so close that their knees and shoulders touch, and look into the reddish sky. They have shared a cigarette between them. Poison flicks the butt away.

“Perfect for a kitschy declaration of – “

Ghoul turns his body, facing him now. “You don’t have to say it, I know already.”

Ghoul kisses him, tenderly, like he almost never does. Then he puts his head on Poison’s shoulder, his arm wrapping around Poison’s waist.

"Let’s just sit and watch, and be alive.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For me a drabble is exactly 100 words long. Unfortunately AO3 seems to count differently to my writing software, so I added an extra "fuck" to even out the word-count.


End file.
